


A Fourth Rendezvous

by cjgw



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjgw/pseuds/cjgw
Summary: It's Natalie's birthday and Tris and Tobias find a little time to celebrate each other.





	A Fourth Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all and happy holidays! I'm back again with another rendezvous which, for some reason, simply won't let me go. All praise and thanks go to the most awesome beta ever, Eunice339. Hope everyone has the best holiday!

The French doors leading to the back of the country club stood wide open to the outdoor terrace as people strolled in and out, partly to enjoy the surroundings, but also to discreetly cool off in the air-conditioned rooms when the heat became unbearable. It was ridiculously hot, as was usual for Chicago in July, but the breeze coming off of Lake Michigan made the temperature somewhat more tolerable. Musicians played faintly in the background a classic tune appropriate to the festive atmosphere while tables abundant with food lined the terrace that was cheerfully decorated with red, white and blue bunting.

The combined Fourth of July celebration and birthday party for Natalie Prior had always been an annual tradition for their family and close friends at the exclusive country club; its gorgeous lakefront view making it a perfect location for watching fireworks. But over the years, the guest list had steadily grown in number to the hundreds. And now those hundreds of guests were all either milling about the outdoor terrace, gliding down the three steps that led to the sparkling pool and patio up ahead or strolling around the golf course on the right. Just beyond the hedges growing in concrete planters around the pool, the wild grass flourished along a gentle slope leading down to the lake.

Tris nibbled on a cocktail shrimp, a smile pasted to her face as she casually stood just outside the terrace doorway, nodding at people as they passed by her. It wasn’t that she wasn’t enjoying her mother’s birthday party – well, ‘enjoy’ might be too strong a word – it was that she was dying to get a certain someone into the gardens. Alone. Luckily, she had a plan. It was just as her mind had begun to conjure up all the naughty things she wanted to do to him in the gardens that she felt someone moving in closely behind her.

“Would it be rude for us to just disappear right now?” Tobias’ deep voice murmured into her ear.

Tris’ smile broadened as she felt his warm body heat radiate up her back. “Yes,” she teased. “It _is_ my mother’s birthday party, after all. But, if you’re patient, we could probably sneak off for a little while.”

Tobias moved into her field of vision from behind. He was dressed in the club’s version of casual – light blue shorts, their creases still iron-sharp, and a fitted, cream-colored, Polo shirt that hugged his muscular biceps well. Tris licked her lips discreetly, checking to ensure there wasn’t any cocktail sauce left on her lips and nearly chuckled at the darkening of Tobias’ sapphire-colored eyes.

“You need to stop that right now if you don’t want me to lose my patience and drag you off to the nearest empty room,” he said quietly, his voice husky and reminiscent of their tryst in the restroom several months earlier.

Grinning, Tris popped the rest of the shrimp into her mouth. Swallowing, she leaned slightly forward. “Patience is a virtue, you know.”

“Not right now, it isn’t,” he grumbled. It had been nearly a month since their last getaway before they could manage to get their schedules synched again for them to be in the same place at the same time and Tobias’ patience was wearing thin. He was staying at the same hotel as his parents and Tris still lived on the Prior compound, but they’d made plans for Tris to spend the night with him in his hotel room later that evening.

However, as the day wore on, it was turning out to be harder than they thought to keep their hands off each other. Twice, already, they’d found a secluded spot to indulge in a few kisses, but it had rapidly become apparent to them that these fleeting touches weren’t going to be enough. Something had been changing in their relationship since they’d met up in L.A., making them almost greedy for each other, but neither of them would admit to it yet.

Tris started to reply when she saw her father approaching. “Hi, Daddy!” she said brightly and Tobias immediately straightened and turned to smile at Andrew Prior.

“You two look like you are plotting to take over the world,” Andrew remarked, bending his head to brush a kiss over his daughter’s cheek. He straightened and took Tobias’ offered hand, shaking it firmly. “Tobias, good to see you, son. You’re looking well.”

“Thank you, sir. It’s good to see you, too.” Tobias glanced nervously down at Tris then back to Andrew. “But, unfortunately, we weren’t thinking of taking over the world. Just plotting the best ways to ensure we each get a slice of that chocolate fudge cake.”

Andrew laughed. “I’ll make sure you two get pieces. With Tris and Natalie both here, I knew I’d need to make sure we had it.” He bumped his shoulder into Tris good-naturedly. “And besides, we owe your family for the recipe.” The dark, chocolate cake with its rich, fudgy icing was a specialty of Nicolette, the Swiss chef who’d been with Tobias’ family for more than twenty years. She’d made it on several occasions when the Prior and Eaton families had been together and after years of Tris and Natalie both begging, she finally relented and gave the recipe to them. Tris suspected, though, that it was more because Max, the head of security for the Prior family, had a particular fondness for it too.

Tris grinned with relief at Tobias’ answer. Not only had he covered for their close proximity, but he had also made sure they would get a slice of cake. _Score._

Andrew turned to Tobias. “I actually wanted to talk to you about the Helping Hands Foundation. Johanna is anxious to ask you about taking a more direct role—”

“If you’ll excuse me, that’s my cue to leave you two to business.” Tris smiled at both Tobias and her father as she turned to head to one of the buffet tables. She plucked a mini Beef Wellington, the club’s answer to hamburger, from the table as she passed and walked straight through the club, briefly greeting people as she made a beeline to the coat check area to get her plan underway.

“Hi, Lucy,” Tris greeted the teenager behind the counter. Lucy was a sweet kid who’d been working at the club for the last three years. She was going to graduate from high school the next year and head off to college. Tris would definitely miss her. “Could you please hand me my tote?”

“Sure!” Lucy went into the closet discreetly located behind the coat check desk and emerged with a striped, multi-colored, Kate Spade tote bag. “Did they by chance make those little caramel apple tarts again?” Lucy whispered as she handed Tris her bag.

Tris leaned in to whisper back. “Sure did. Just ask the waiter to grab you one.”

Lucy grinned. She really liked Tris. Unlike some of the other members of the club, Tris had always taken a personal interest in her, asking about school, her life, everything. “Sweet! Thank you, Miss Tris! Enjoy the rest of your night.”

Tris shot Lucy a grin over her shoulder and waved as she turned to walk away, veering to the left away from the crowded outdoor terrace towards the quieter gardens. She opened the French doors out to the smaller, private terrace with its curving path of empty wrought iron tables and chairs; the flowers spilling out of the white, stone planters along the path as well. The private terrace ended in a stone walkway that wound through the club’s gardens. The gardens were not nearly as large as the golf course, which was the club’s main attraction, but they were beautiful and relatively quiet. Trees and tall hedges separated the gardens from the wild grass that led to the lake, affording it privacy as well.

Tris kicked off her slides, not wanting the kitten heels to sink into the manicured lawn at the center of the gardens. Smiling to herself, she reached into her tote bag for the blanket she’d brought with her and unrolled it onto the ground near the hedges. She dropped the tote on the stone bench next to it and headed back through the doors, knowing everything would remain undisturbed until she returned. Turning back, she glanced up at the darkening sky and smiled. The fireworks show would begin soon, which would draw everyone’s attention and help keep hidden what she had in mind.

Tris slipped back through the club and to the main terrace without anyone seeming the wiser. She glided over to the side table where her mother was holding court and slipped an arm around Natalie’s shoulders. Natalie smiled at her and drew Tris into the conversation about the upcoming exhibit at the Art Institute of Chicago that Prior-Eaton was sponsoring. Tris smiled and engaged in the conversation, but her mind was already in the garden with Tobias.

xXx

Tobias prowled through the crowd, skirting the edge of the pool and heading back towards the main terrace intent on cornering Tris, hopefully alone. After speaking with Andrew, his father, Marcus, had come to claim him for another conversation with the head of the accounting firm that handled Prior-Eaton International Travel’s books. Tobias knew he wouldn’t be able to hold off his father’s desire for him to formally join the business much longer, but he hoped by playing to some of Marcus’ whims, he’d be able to fend him off for a little while longer. He had a plan in place, but he wasn’t quite ready to execute it.

He gave his plate to a passing server, pleased that Andrew had fulfilled his promise and made sure he received a piece of cake. He hoped Tris had gotten her piece, as well, and distracted himself with thoughts of licking the rich icing off her breasts.

Heaving a sigh as he scanned the crowd for her, Tobias wished somehow things could be easier for them. The secrecy of their relationship had initially been a thrill, he had to admit, but it always left him wanting more. And he knew Tris was just as reluctant to leave his side whenever they parted, too. Since New Year’s, they’d only managed to get together about once a month. The last time they were together, they’d both finally admitted they wanted to be exclusive with each other, if only they could figure out how.

“Tobias!”

He looked up to see Tris’ brother, Caleb Prior, and his fiancée, Susan Black, coming towards him. Tobias smiled at them, stopping short of the terrace stairs to wait. He liked Caleb without doubt, even though the younger man’s decisions seemed a bit weak-willed at times. Susan and Caleb’s engagement had been practically arranged, but it seemed to be working out for them. They’d liked each other well enough while they were dating, so when their parents decided to encourage them to marry, thus solidifying the relationship between the travel company and their leading supplier of textiles, Caleb and Susan were content to go along with it. Tris had confided to Tobias that even though Caleb did love Susan, he had felt guilty pursuing a career as a medical researcher rather than going into the family business as Andrew had wanted. So, at least some of his relationship with Susan had been to appease his father, which was something Tobias and Tris wanted to avoid all together.

Tobias bent to brush a light kiss onto Susan’s cheek and shake Caleb’s hand. “I haven’t seen you since the engagement party. How is everything going?”

“Oh, fine,” Susan smiled, her hazel eyes sparkling. “The wedding date just keeps creeping up on us, but we’re so excited to start our life together,” she added, hugging Caleb’s arm to her.

“Yeah, if we survive the wedding, that is,” Caleb joked. He smiled down at Susan fondly. Susan was the most level-headed girl he knew, so Caleb had been mildly shocked when she had joined his mother and hers in what seemed to be wedding mania. In the eight months since they’d been engaged, there had been one dramatic incident after the other. Tobias bit the inside of his cheek as he recalled Tris’ rant-filled phone call to him just three days before, after she’d spent four hours listening to her family and Susan’s discuss the seating chart.

Susan smiled a little sheepishly. “I’ll admit the wedding is getting a little…large.”

Caleb rolled his eyes. “Does a three-ring circus ring a bell?” he teased as Tobias chuckled. “I swear my mom has gone nuts. It’s been one thing after the other.”

“The wedding will be perfect,” Susan declared through gritted teeth, a slightly manic look in her eyes that made Tobias’ smile turn a little nervous.

“Of course, it will!” Tris said from behind Tobias. He turned slightly to look at her in relief as she shot him a grin. “You get your cake?” she teased.

“Damn straight,” he grinned.

Susan groaned. “Don’t talk about cake! I’m avoiding all sweets until after the wedding so I can fit into my dress!”

Tris smiled sympathetically, and maybe a little smugly, at her soon-to-be sister-in-law. “Don’t worry, I’ll eat enough for the both of us.” Susan wrinkled her nose at Tris in a playful scowl.

The smile faded from Caleb’s handsome face when he spotted a man coming towards them. “Aw, shit. Don’t turn around, Tris, because Eric Stanicov is heading this way.”

Susan’s scowl turned into a sympathetic grimace when Tris groaned. “Not again!”

Tobias looked between the three of them. “I don’t get it… Who’s Eric Stanicov?”

Caleb quickly gauged their distance as someone stopped Eric to talk, though it was apparent Eric was still keeping an eye on Tris. If Caleb was going to keep Eric away from his sister, he’d need to work fast. “He’s the nephew of Jeanine Matthews-Stanicova. She owns a bunch of hotels in Russia and has been trying to forge a relationship with Prior-Eaton.” Caleb’s expression darkened and his voice lowered. “It’s rumored she took her husband’s place in the Russian mafia after her husband mysteriously died. Eric has had his eye on Tris for the last couple of weeks, since he met her at my dad’s office.” Caleb’s eyes raked over the man. Eric’s dark hair was slicked back and even though he was dressed nicely in tailored slacks and a shirt, he still managed to project an air of menace.

“He’s a tool,” Tris stated bluntly. When she’d met Eric, it had been by accident. She’d come to Prior-Eaton to meet her father and had arrived just as Eric was leaving. She hadn’t liked the interest she saw in his dark eyes and had tried her best to avoid him ever since.

“I totally agree,” Caleb said, his tone matching his sister’s. “Christ, here he comes,” he mumbled as Eric resumed his beeline towards them. “Tobias, quick, get her out of here.”

Tobias nodded. He’d seen the other man out of the corner of his eye and had no intention of letting the over-muscled creep anywhere near his woman. “On it.” He took Tris’ hand and raising his voice just as Eric approached earshot, he said, “Oh, Tris, my mother wanted to speak with you about that art purchase.”

“Oh, sure. See you later, Caleb, Susan.” Tris responded just as Eric came up next to her.

“Tris…” Eric started, the expectation in his voice as thick as his accent.

“Oh hello, Eric. If you’ll excuse us.” She turned and smiled up at Tobias as he settled his hand on the small of her back and led her away. Eric frowned, but didn’t miss the smirk on Tobias’ face as he looked down at Tris.

“My hero,” Tris giggled as she and Tobias made their retreat. As soon as they reached the doors leading inside the club, she reached down and tangled her fingers with his. “You deserve a surprise.”

A mischievous twinkle entered his eyes. “Am I going to like it?”

“Just follow me.” She led him through the side doors and into the private garden. Dusk was beginning to fall and Tris knew the solar lights that lined the walkway would soon begin glowing. She stopped when she reached the corner of the garden where she’d spread out the blanket. Releasing his hand, she turned to him, a smile playing around her lips.

He answered her smile with one of his own. “What’s all this?”

“I thought we could use a little...private time after dealing with both our families.” Keeping her eyes locked on his, she reached back for her zipper, allowing the emerald green, empire waist dress to flitter around her ankles. “And now, well, it seems to be an appropriate reward for saving me from Eric.” Kicking off her shoes, she stepped onto the blanket and held a hand out in invitation.

Tobias stepped out of his leather boat shoes and joined her on the blanket. “I can’t believe you planned this,” he murmured as she helped him pull his Polo shirt over his head.

Tris smirked. “I think we both knew keeping our hands off each other until later tonight would be a challenge.” Her hands trailed down his defined abs until she reached his belt. She kept her eyes on her task, knowing that one look into those deep, blue eyes would sink her. “Especially since it would be very late before I could finally slip out of the house without my family noticing,” she added as she pushed his shorts and boxers down his legs. Tobias kicked them out of the way before taking her hand to kneel on the blanket together.

Tobias threaded his hands through her hair and brought her face to his for a deep kiss. Equal parts elation and nerves raced through his veins. Being with Tris was incredible; she made him feel so much, all at once, that it was hard for him to really pin down each individual emotion. He could feel her smiling against his lips and he felt himself returning the gesture, trailing one hand down her body to caress her breast.

Their relationship had started out as just fun. They’d enjoyed each other, enjoyed being two people of substance in a world that was mostly flash. But sometime in the past nine months, she had become the most important person in his life; the one person he thought of when he needed to hear a friendly voice or share his thoughts with. She was supportive of his work with refugees and trusted him enough to allow him to read the chapters of her book and offer his honest feedback. She had published her short stories under a pseudonym only he and Uriah Pedrad, her attorney, knew. Tobias wasn’t sure when he’d begun to yearn for more with her; he only knew that it got harder and harder to leave her every time they had to say good-bye.

Tris pushed Tobias onto his back and straddled him. Leaning down, she kissed him deeply, her long hair curtaining them in privacy. She moaned into his mouth as his hands trailed down her back to her bottom and began teasing the entrance to her body. As much as she wanted to let him continue playing her body like an instrument, she knew they only had a finite amount of time before they were missed. Sitting up, she shifted backward, taking him firmly in her hand and pumping him up and down, loving the way his eyes rolled back. Tris held him tightly while sliding herself onto him, letting out a quiet moan as he filled her.

“Christ, you feel good,” Tobias ground out, clenching his jaw in an effort to maintain control.

She nodded. “So do you.”

Tobias reached up and pulled her down for a kiss as they began the sensual dance they both loved. Tris sat back up, riding him with abandon as Tobias gripped her hips to thrust upward as she slid downward. The night was quickly falling around them, but neither of them noticed, so lost they were in each other. The world had narrowed to just them and the pleasure they brought to each other.

Tris bit her lip as she felt a flush working its way from her face down to her chest. Tobias was circling her nipples with his thumb, setting off sparks that seemed to travel along her entire nervous system. She squeezed her inner muscles and was rewarded with his deep groan.

“Tris! Oh shit, Tris!” he gasped out as he released inside her. Tris kept moving, kept pushing herself towards the edge she could feel rushing closer and closer. Tobias let a hand wander down her body and circled where they joined, his thumb rubbing against her.

“Oh, God!” Tris bit her lip as she let out a low moan, wishing she could let loose the wail she wanted, but instead she leaned down and fiercely kissed Tobias, letting the waves of her orgasm crash over her.

The kiss gentled as her shudders slowed down. Finally, they lay together quietly, Tris snuggled into the curve of Tobias’ neck as his arms wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close to him. Tobias smiled, sniffing lightly at her strawberry-scented hair as he kissed the top of her head. He could just hear the strains of music from the party, but they were far enough away that he knew no one would bother them. They’d have to move eventually, make their way back to the party, but for now, they could stay here in the warm, summer twilight…just the two of them.

A wave of tenderness washed over him as he realized he could finally put a name to the most prevalent emotion she evoked in him. “I love you, Tris,” he murmured into her hair.

“Hmm,” she mumbled sleepily. “That’s good.”

He smiled again, tightening his arms around Tris as his eyes drifted closed. But they shot open a second later when she suddenly bolted up on top of him. “What?” she whispered, her voice incredulous. “What did you just say?”

Tobias looked up at her, amused by the shock on her face. “I said, ‘I love you, Tris.’”

Her grey eyes were so huge they seemed to take up half her face. “But, but this was supposed to be just for fun!” There was an edge of desperation in her voice and Tobias wondered which one of them she was trying to convince.

Tobias was grateful for the darkness, for the low light emanating from the solar lights along the walkway. The dim light made it easier to be truthful. “Yeah, I know,” he shrugged, his heart beginning to race. What if he’d been wrong and she didn’t feel for him what he felt for her? He wasn’t sure he could live with that. Pushing down the momentary flash of fear, he said, “Somewhere along the way, it shifted for me.” He stared back at her. “Are you saying it didn’t for you?”

“No, I mean, yes. I mean, I, um, I – I don’t know!” she stammered. Tobias felt himself calm a little at hearing the panic in her voice. He had come to learn during their time together that Tris was only ever unsure of herself when she was confronted with something she wanted, but felt she couldn’t – or shouldn’t – have. It didn’t mean she didn’t want it, didn’t want him. A shard of hope worked its way into his heart.

Tobias propped himself on his elbows. “What’s wrong, Tris?”

She plucked at the blanket beneath them. “We weren’t supposed to be serious,” she whispered. “And _love_ …well, that’s serious.”

He nodded and sat up with her. “Yeah, it is. As serious as it gets.” He brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, catching and holding her gaze, his hand cupping her chin gently. “So, are you telling me you don’t love me?”

Tris stared into his dark, blue eyes, unsure of what she wanted to say. “No,” she heard herself reply. As soon as the word was out of her mouth, she felt herself calm. Now that she’d said it, it didn’t seem so scary. “No, I’m not saying that at all.”

Tobias’ lips curved into a smile as he leaned forward and brushed them against hers. “Then we’re all good.” He pulled her to him, lowering them both back onto the blanket.

She traced patterns on his chest with her finger. “So, now what?”

He ran his fingers across her hair. “What do you want?” She shrugged and he sighed. “It doesn’t have to change anything, Tris. We can keep this up if you want.”

“But, you don’t want that,” she guessed, her voice muffled by his chest.

“Not forever, but for now, it’s fine. I understand why you still want to keep this quiet. The drama over your brother’s wedding is more than enough incentive.”

Tris laughed as his joke broke some of the tension. “Exactly. If our parents ever found out that we’ve been together this whole time, we’ll never hear the end of it,” she sobered. “I don’t want anyone to think of us as some kind of business arrangement. Maybe that works for Susan and Caleb, but that’s not who we are.”

“Who cares what anyone thinks?” Tobias lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes again. “All that matters is _us_. The business doesn’t come into it. I just want you, Tris. Nothing else. Just _you_.”

Tris smiled slowly. “We’ll have to figure it out then.”

He nodded and looked up just as the first firework exploded above them. “The fireworks have started.”

Tris’ smile turned into a wicked grin. “Not yet, they haven’t,” she teased as she pushed him onto his back and let her hand wander down his body.


End file.
